K&S story
by shadoweddrm
Summary: on hold until further notice. I'm sorry, but if you want a summary then read the story...It decided to delete itself...hehe...anyway, yes it IS on hold..for OBVIOUS reasons...until later, when my motivation comes back...
1. Two for the War

_Just A Reminder: Sonic the Hedgehog is not my character, but this is my twisted little imagination at work. I hope your enjoy!!!!!!!_

"There's no way you can beat me! I AM the ultimate after all!" Shadow exclaimed to Knuckles.

"Ha, YEAH riight, like you could beat me and my powerful punches you shrimp!" Knuckles practically yelled to his best friend.

"Well there is only ONE way to settle this! An echidna to hedgehog battle! But of course we know who is going to win. Me duh!" Shadow declared.

" OK right here, right now! Bring it!" Knuckles remarked.

The two enemies started attacking one another with both practically killing one another. They each delivered one final blow and they both got flung back against sharp rocks. They both lay there dazed.

"Hi mummy!" Knuckles said with a weak voice to a beautiful figure hovering over him.

"Mummy? He's delusional! Hurry Sasha get over here and help me rescue this handsome creature!" Mystikal commanded.

"I can't help you right now because I'm in the same predicament! Only this handsome hedgehog nearly broke his leg. Oh and let me guess, the echidna nearly broke his arm, right?" answered Sasha.

"Well the nurse is out of town and the only thing that will probably help them is Plan K. It is time" Mystikal replied.

"What? Where we save two hotties and heal them? Or is it the one where we kiss 'em on the smacker? I forget and I know that your echidna almost broke his arm! I'll enjoy it if we execute the second choice!"

"Me too! It is the second one anyway! Ready…"

"Set…"

With the set Mystikal took the echidna's head in her arms feeling his smooth hair. She lifted his head to hers and delivered the healing kiss cherishing every moment. They were in a lip lock and the glaze of the echidna's eyes disappeared instantly. His eyes opened wide when he saw the beautiful periwinkle echidna over him. She brought her head away when she realized she was kissing someone she hardly knew. The echidna fell back and his back hit the rock with a thud.

"Ow!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, I hope you are okay…" Mystikal said softly.

"No, I've never been better, a beautiful girl over me never made me feel this way."

"Ah, I think I better be going." Mystikal replied walking over to her friend Sasha.

Sasha was doing the same and the hedgehog had woken up. Sasha was flirting with him. Shadow was flirting back.

"Okay then……" Mystikal said walking back to the fallen echidna.

"Back so soon?" Knuckles said.

"Well those two are inseparable and they are flirting a lot" Mystikal replied, "Well I've never seen anything quite like it. Well I should go before father gets angry"

Mystikal started walking toward a giant tree when Knuckles grabbed her hand in his. She turned in a half circle to face him.

"I would really like to get to know you better" Knuckles said with a soft look in his eyes, "I really like you so far."

"I don't think I should, but after all I am single." Mystikal replied playing hard to get.

"Well I was just wondering what your name was, mines Knuckles"

"Mystikal"

"Well a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Knuckles said.

Mystikal was really starting to like this guy; he had it all, brains, beauty and a sparkling personality. "I mean I have this really good spot we can go to just relax near the shore, its called Emerald coast, would you like to come with me like a date? Or a girlfriend?"

"I'll have to think about it… "

"Oh come on, baby."

"Oh, stop."

"Not until you say 'yes' babe!"

"Why do I bother? Fine, I'll come along."

"Fine but stop playing hard to get!"

"How'd you figure me out?!"

"I'm not stoopid! I may look it but I'm not."

"Well, the day won't stop so we better go."

They started walking toward the coast and they didn't know that surprise awaited them at the shore.


	2. Flirtatious hedgehogs

_Another note: Sonic and friends are not my characters, my story is just based upon them._

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked the black-and-red hedgehog lying below her.

"Of course I am you…"

"You what?"

"You… you…"

"Lost for words?"

"Why do you look like Sonic? I mean you're periwinkle and you have stripes like me. But they're blue like Sonic!" Shadow remarked quizzically.

"Hehehehehe…"  
"What?"

"…I'm actually- wait. How do you know my brother? OOPS! I shouldn't have said that!" Sasha realized with a gasp that she had revealed a huge secret.

"You're his sister?!" Shadow looked shocked and then he abruptly stood up and started to leave.

Sasha wanted to say something but before she could, he turned around and grabbed her arm. "Why didn't you come straight out and tell me that? Do you know how mad I am at you right now? Do you?"

"I… I… Oh I don't know!" Sasha looked away and started to pull against Shadow's grip. She felt him loosen his grip and she turned again to see his worried look staring at her. Then he started laughing. "What?! Do you know how upset and angry I was?! Do you?!!!"

Then he looked down and she saw that he had been joking the whole time. All of a sudden, his face turned serious. "Oh, you were serious. You thought that I was serious?"

"Of course…NOT!" Sasha started bursting with laughter. "Did… did you really think that I was serious?"

"Duh!" he replied, starting to laugh again.

"Hey Shadow, would you like to go to Emerald Coast? That would be amazing!"

"Of course. Do you know how to swim? I kind of do."

"Of course I do! Mystikal and I both took swimming lessons and we were the best two in the class. The human kids were awful! Believe me!"

"Well, let's go!"


	3. Echidna creeper

_Sonic is not my character, he is just in my story_

"Well?"

"What?"

"What are you doing? Knuckles, if you don't get out here right now, this won't be a date because I'll be leaving!" Mystikal yelled angrily.

"Hold on! I really need to go to the bathroom!" Knuckles replied.

"Well, how long does it take you?!"

"I'm done."

"Wow, that was so fast it took you 5 minutes to pee!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"What, it did!"

"Mystikal, sometimes you creep me out."

"How?!" Mystikal replied stubbornly.

"Well, you creeped me out when you said 'you took 5 minutes to pee' for starters. But that's pretty much it."

"Come on, let's go! Why are we wasting time?"

"I dunno. Let's head to Emerald Coast!"


	4. Best friends with boyfriends

_Only Myst and Sasha are my characters, the others do not belong to me._

"Shadow, haven't we passed that tree two minutes ago? And four and six and nine."

"No!"

"Let me call out directions because we are lost. At this fork in the road, turn left!"

"But I thought it was-"

"No buts buddy or I'll leave you here all… by… yourself."

"B-"

"Understand?"

"Yes. Let's go left." Shadow replied.

They had only walked for two more minutes when Sasha and Shadow stumbled upon the main road. As it turned out, Shadow had been leading them in circles. Sasha looked over to see his face red with embarrassment. A GIRL of all people had outwitted him.

"Shadow," Sasha started.

"What?" he responded dryly.

"It's all right to be wrong. I'm wrong sometimes too."

Abruptly Shadow stopped and Sasha went back to him. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "There's a fly on you. But that's not the point. You know that we can both get on each other's nerves and we've only known each other for 15 minutes. I just want you to know that… that… I really wanna go to the coast!"

"………………" For once Shadow didn't know what to say.

They both stared at each other for the longest amount of time before Mystikal said, "Sasha, meet my new bf."

Sasha looked at the echidna and gave him a pleasant smile. "Pleased to meet you."

"My name's Knuckles but my friends call me Knucks. May I borrow Shadow for a minute?"

"Sure, that is," Sasha glanced over at the red-and-black hedgehog before saying, "if it's okay with him."

"Of course it is."

"Mystikal, why don't you meet me at the coast?"

"You're going there too?!" Sasha asked with a startled look on her face.

"Why don't you two meet us there and we'll all spend some time with each other?"

"Great idea Shadow! See you at Emerald Coast!" Mystikal and Sasha replied in unison.

After the girls had gone, Shadow and Knuckles had a hedgehog to echidna conversation that could only go on between two friends. Little did they know that they were being watched. It wasn't just the two of them who heard the conversation.

"Why are we best friends going out with best friends? Doesn't that seem weird?"

"It sort of does but I don't really care. As long as they don't go two-timing us then it'll be fine with me."

"But what if they…"

"Shh! Mystikal and Sasha are only 20 feet away!"

"What if they have secret admirers?"

"If they have secret admirers then those people better keep it a secret or else I'll knock 'em down!"


	5. Emerald nuisances

_Sonic and friends are not my characters!_

"What took you two so long? Mystikal is waiting near the water and WE want to swim!"

"Where's the place where we're at?"

"Knuckles, Shadow, follow me."

With that, Sasha started walking away towards the hidden beach spot. But Knuckles and Shadow weren't the only people following her.

"It feels like something's on my neck. COLD AND WET! COLD AND WETTTTTTTT!!!!"

Sasha took of at a brisk run and turned around near a crevice in the rocks. Knuckles and Shadow were only a few paces behind her when she said, "We're here! This is the super secret spot that only Mystikal, the two of you, and I know about. You can go swimming in the ocean or you can just lie down and snooze. All in all, this is the best spot on the beach because nobody bothers you! I'm off. See you in the ocean, that is, unless you're afraid of going."

"We're not afraid of the ocean! Let's just see how cold the wa-"

"Hey, guys. Are you going to fight all day or are you going to swim in the ocean?" Mystikal asked, surprising the three that she had just sneaked up on. "Did you notice that I sneaked up behind you? I put my hand on the back of Sasha's neck. I'm glad you guys kept your mouths shut or else it wouldn't have worked.Thank you two for helping me with my prank! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!"

"You guys actually went along with that?! I can't believe this. I'll let it slide this time," Sasha said, looking towards Mystikal, "But **NEVER**do that **AGAIN**!"

Her rage was about to bubble over and she felt as if fire was engulfing her. Mystikal looked so different to Sasha and then when she realized how mad she was, the flame engulfed all four of them.

"Uh, Sasha. Sasha! If you haven't noticed, you're surrounding us in a purple flame!"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. Oops! Sorry!"

"Let's just go swim." Mystikal remarked.

"Knuckles and I will go get something to eat, all right?"

"Fine with us!" the girls replied at the same time.

"You know," Knuckles started, "you really need to…"

"…What?"

"Stop…"

"…that?"

"Yes. It's very,"

"Annoying? We know but we do it anyway. It's…"

"…Fun!"


	6. Little cave of mystery

_Only Betty, Mystikal, and Sasha are from my imagination. Everyone else came from the imagination of some other person._

"Hello boys how are you today? Can we talk about your problems and give sympathy to the sad employee?"

"No Betty."

"Here's your meal."

"Thanks Betty."

Knuckles and Shadow were glad to be leaving. Fast food was okay but Betty was annoying.

"Sasha, Mystikal, where are you?"

"Sh…"

"What was that?"

"It came from inside the cave! Shadow, let's go!"

The two carefully peered into the cave and Knuckles yelled, "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny! We mean it!"

They looked around inside the cave but they didn't find any traces of Sasha or Mystikal. This was beginning to worry them. Every place at Emerald Coast was checked but still there was no sign of the girls.

"The next thing that we should do is go ask Sonic if he's seen Sasha and Mystikal."

"Good idea Knuckles." 

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that my sister is missing! I haven't seen her since this morning! I bet that if we're going to find them, we'll need to find Eggman."

"Okay then, let's go!"


	7. Captured in the cave

_Sonic is not my creation._

"First, let's take a quick snooze while the boys are getting the food."

"Okay, Sasha!"

"Hey! What the…" both of the girls said at the same time.

"Hey! Get off of me! Let me go!" Sasha yelled. She kicked at the figure behind her but still, it didn't move. She tried until she couldn't struggle because she was so tired. She felt as useless as an old rag doll and she wanted more than anything to escape.

_Great!_ She thought, _the one time that I want to relax is ruined and what's more, I'm trapped in the clutches of some weird freakazoid maniac! Could this get any worse?!_

As if her captor had read her mind, the two started dragging the girls into the nearby cave. They then tied Mystikal and Sasha up and went out to clear all traces of their footprints outside. Then, the two came back inside of the cave in a hurry- they had heard someone!

"Sh-" Sasha started to cry out as the captors started to put up a wall that blended them into the cave wall. Immediately, one of them spun around and shut her up. When she saw Knuckles and Shadow entering the cave, she wanted nothing else but to run to them. Although her captor held on to her, she broke free of the ropes that were tangled around her wrists to keep them together. Immediately, she pulled the person behind her over into her view. He was a hedgehog.

Meanwhile, Mystikal was going through the same predicament. She had seen her captor- an echidna and replied with a muffled scream. Then, she turned toward the mouth of the cave just in time to see Knuckles and Shadow walking away. She desperately wanted to get free of this thing's clutches but despite all of her struggles, he refused to let go at all. They took their hands away from the girls' mouths and Mystikal whispered, "Sasha."

"What Mystikal?"

"How are we going to escape?"

"You girls won't be leaving any time soon." The hedgehog said flatly.

Mystikal and Sasha just stared at him.

"Alex, maybe we should take them back now. Those two won't rest until they find Sasha and Mystikal. Perhaps we should leave now," The echidna offered, "before they start searching places besides the beach. It's the safest way."

"You're right Dillon. It's only a matter of time before they drag Sonic into this. Let's leave." replied Alex.

_Great! They know my brother! _Sasha remarked in her head.

"Get up girls or we'll drag you again. We've just finished calling our boss and we have to be on top of the cave before he gets here. So hurry and get on your feet now!"

They reluctantly got up and started walking towards the boys. "I'll distract 'em. Then you grab me and make a mad dash for the mouth of the cave. After that, keep running until you get to Sonic's house. Understand?" Mystikal whispered into Sasha's ear.

Mystikal distracted them as she was supposed to but when Sasha started to run, something blocked her way. They were inside of a bag of some sort. This was not their lucky day.

Outside of their temporary prison, they heard a familiar voice say, "You're not going anywhere!"

It was Eggman.

When Eggman finally opened the sack-like thingy, they were not in the cave. They had somehow been taken up the rock wall of the cave and were now in some high-tech airplane thing. Alex and Dillon came over to Sasha and Mystikal and grabbed them. They then chained the girls together.

"Struggle as much as you can but it won't work. Those are metal so you can't open them unless you're super- what! How did she do that?!"

Sasha had just bought herself some extra time while Eggman was talking but her escape plan had been found out!

_Dern it!_ Mystikal thought, _we could have gotten away. But we just had to get found out! Of all the times that fire worked for us, this one went to waste! How useless is fire when you use it but it has no lasting effect?! Why did this have to happen now of all times?_

_Oh, poop! Why did we have to get found out! My GOODNESS! This is not our lucky day! _Sasha thought.

"You girls thought you could escape by melting the bars but it won't work! Just because the chains are melted doesn't mean that you can escape! Get them!" Eggman said grabbing hold of Sasha's arms. Dillon stood in front of the door and blocked Mystikal and Alex grabbed her. Alex then took her over to Eggman and gave her to him. "Get the fire proof metal bars and hurry up."

"Yes doctor. Right away."

"As for you two girls," Eggman continued angrily, "We're going to have a little fun. First though, why were you trying to escape? Don't you know that it's useless? Don't try it again! Or when Shadow and Knucklehead get here, you won't be released. Got it?"

Before they could answer, Alex and Dillon came through the door. "We've got 'em doctor." Dillon said.

"Very good. Now take them and tie them up. They'll have to stay in here because we don't want them to escape." Eggman responded with a hateful glance to the girls.

_Very great! Just as soon as we find out that they're robots we find out Eggman's twisted scheme! I just hope that Sonic doesn't get dragged into this mess. Hopefully, when they go to sleep, we can break out. I bet anything that Eggman would be steaming! I wanna see that! It would be hilarious! Let's just hope that they don't get here before nightfall. _Sasha thought. It was almost evening and already her back hurt.

Meanwhile, Mystikal was wondering how they would escape. Eggman finally went to bed and the robots went to recharge their batteries. This was the time for them to talk and make a plan. "Sasha."

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking, how are we gonna escape? I mean, we don't even have a plan…"

"That's where you're wrong." Sasha pulled a shining knife from her pocket. "This is how we'll escape."


	8. busting out of the egghead's lair

_Sonic and friends do not belong to me. Sasha and Mystikal do._

The lights had just gone out in the front of the ship so Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles started to put their plan into action. "Shadow, you and I will go to the other side of the ship while Knuckles enters through the vents on this side. Then Shadow and I will make our way to the cockpit where the girls are probably located. Meanwhile, Knuckles, you will be going to the control panel via the vents. You'll turn off the power for the surveillance system and the alarms. Then you'll turn off the power for the motion detectors and rigged traps. After that, we'll wait at the outside door to the cockpit for you to let us in. As soon as we enter the cockpit, I'll tell Sasha to use the knife that she has stowed away. When she's done using the knife and they're free, we'll all leave and Eggman will have lost the two bargaining items he had to make us change our minds."

"Now let's put this plan to work."

Knuckles broke into the vents and made his way to the central control room where Alex and Dillon were recharging. He saw them, decided to silently climb down the walls, and, holding on to them shut the whole system down. Alex and Dillon were plugged in and couldn't move until they were done recharging. He shut everything down and started heading towards the cockpit.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were waiting at the cockpit entrance. They could see Sasha and Mystikal inside clearly. All of them knew about what was at stake. But did they care? What! How am I supposed to know? They're not telling me how they feel!

Oops! Sorry! That was entirely my fault!

Anyway, Knuckles came through the door and opened the cockpit's outside door for Sonic and Shadow.


	9. wishful minds

_Sonic is not my character. He is not even my acquaintance. _

"What are you three doing here? You're in great danger!" Sasha whispered angrily.

"Use the knife and get yourselves free Sasha! Who knows when Egghead'll wake up!" Sonic replied.

Within a few seconds, Sasha had used her Knife to break through the metal bars and free Mystikal and herself.

"Sasha."

"What Mystikal?"

"What is that knife made of?"

"It's made of diamond. Why?"

"Oh! I was just curious!"

"Now then, let's go!" Sonic said, ready to leave the place and get on with the night. There were places to go and things to do.

As they got out of the 'Eggcraft' they were met by freezing cold weather.

"Let's all get out of this blizzard! Quick! Shadow, grab Knuckles! I'll grab Mystikal. Follow me!" Sasha yelled over the roar of the wind. As she raced off, she looked back. _Good, _she thought, _they're all here! _

They raced through a maze of trees and bushes. The wind was stinging their eyes and icicles were hanging from their noses. Finally, a house came into view. She opened the door and raced inside, shortly followed by the others. Sasha and Mystikal took some firewood and placed it in the fireplace. Then they both lit a match and put it at the wood until it started to burn on it's own. They then released the matches and started chopping vegetables and meat for Chicken corn soup. Placing that in a pot, they took the pot and placed it on the metal bar above the flicker of the flames.

The snow was too tall for them to see out of the windows so they stayed inside.

Sasha checked the soup every so often to see if it was coming along all right.

And whaddya know, it was!

"It seems to be snowing pretty heavily outside. The doors and windows are blocked." Sonic called from the front room.

"WHOA! Hello! What's this?" Shadow asked, puzzled by the picture on the mantle. It contained the two girls and a beach. Each girl was smiling as they held up their prize. In Sasha's hand was a chaos emerald. Shadow couldn't believe what he saw, "When was this picture taken?"

"It was taken two years ago, when the chaos emeralds were first discovered at emerald coast. We wanted to keep the discovery secret but Sonic took a picture of it for us. We owe that all to him."

"I guess that you could say that but you were the ones that found the emerald. You were the first ones. After that we found the other six and Sasha and I had the first ever chaos control. We were sick for months after that. Still, though, we got better and better at it until there were no nasty side effects."

"Now that you two're finished, maybe we can talk."

Both hedgehogs spun around in fury to see Eggman holding Mystikal and Sasha. They were desperately trying to escape. They looked to see Knuckles lying unconscious on the floor. _Sonic, Mystikal, Shadow can you hear me? _

_Sasha? We can hear you. _The three answered in unison.

_Good. Run to the back room and lock the door. Mystikal, we'll be using the old slap on the back trick. Oh and by the way, somebody grab Knuckles. Understand?_

_Yes, _replied Mystikal while Sonic and Shadow whispered, _Of course!_

_Sasha, be safe, _added Sonic gravely.

_I will be._

Then everything was set. Sonic grabbed Knuckles before he and Shadow darted to the back room. Sasha and Mystikal nodded in consent and then flipped into the air behind Eggman's back and kicked him with brutal force at exactly the same moment.

When Eggman fell, they were free and they flew after the two hedgehogs mind-screaming, _Open the door! It's us!_

Sonic had the door open in a flash while Shadow was trying to wake the unconscious echidna.

"Watch out or you'll get wet when I wake him up," Sasha warned.

Shadow darted aside just before Sasha took a bucket of freezing water and sloshed it onto Knuckles' head, waking him instantly.

"Hey! Are you trying to freeze me as an ice sculpture? That's cold!" Knuckles yelped.

"Sorry but it was the only way to wake you up." Sasha replied apologetically.

"Can we not talk about this and figure out how to get out of here instead?"

"Alright, here's my plan. We all go out and beat him with chairs and what-not." Knuckles suggested, still in a bad mood.

"How about this, we're not going to wreck the hand-carved furniture unless you're willing to learn how to carve wood to replace it."

"Guys. He's already knocked out so how about I get the ground to get him stranded near his ship and away from us. Does that sound like a good plan?" Sasha asked.

"Definitely!" everyone else replied in unison.

"Okay then," Sasha whispered, opening the door. Green fire erupted, flowing from her hands to the floor. Tiles cracked as the ground beneath their feet rippled.

The ground shuddered beneath their feet and a ripple went under Eggman, sending him out of the door and over the fields to his airship. When he finally stopped, he was covered in an arrangement of flowers, weeds, and anger.

The house however, had chairs and tables toppled over against the walls. The fire in the hearth was still alight but a cold gust of wind blew through and almost smothered it entirely. Papers and other small objects were strewn across he floor.

_What have I gotten myself into _this _time? _Sasha wondered.

"Is everyone alright?" Mystikal asked, bewildered by the thought of having to clean.

Then Sasha raised a hand glowing a pale purple. Before Mystikal could say anything, Sasha waved her hand from left to right. Every upended piece of furniture and every piece of paper and book picked itself up and went to its proper place. Only one thing was missing.

"The picture! Eggman must have it!"

"Why would he take it?" Mystikal asked as she shut the door to keep the frosty breeze out.

"Who knows? It might just be…"

"…In the fire!" Sonic yelled, finishing Sasha's thought and reaching toward the orange blaze. He grabbed the portrait out of the greedy flames just in time. The frame was burnt but other than that, the picture was fine.

"We should have known. Eggman's too dull to actually steal something unless he knows that he can use it against someone. He couldn't have possibly thought to take it," Shadow commented as Sasha took the picture out of the melted frame.

"Now then, where were we? Oh yeah! Who's hungry?"

After the question was asked, they heard a low rumble erupt from Sonic's stomach. Everyone burst out laughing- except for Sonic who glowed tomato red with embarrassment.

"Well, we can tell that Sonic probably wants to eat right now," said a voice coming from the doorway. Sonic glowed brighter still when Knuckles walked through the door carrying a pile of firewood. Shadow followed him through carrying a sack filled with boxes.

"We decided to get some coats and things while we were collecting firewood," he answered coolly at Sasha's questioning gaze. He pulled two boxes out and threw them to the girls. Then he pulled out another box, opened it, looked annoyed, and threw it to Sonic. The next box he pulled out he tore open, revealing a black leather jacket with blood red stripes. Shrugging it on, he threw yet another box to Knuckles who, having put down the firewood, caught it smoothly.

Sonic finally opened the box that was in his hands and brought out a blue leather jacket with white trim. Tucked inside one of the pockets was a pair f blue leather gloves with white trim. (Who would have guessed)

Sasha and Mystikal, nodding to one another, tore open their boxes and stared in amazement at the full-length coats in their hands. Each was purple fleece (dyed of course) trimmed with blue fur. (Yes, the fur was dyed too) The pockets contained purple leather gloves trimmed (again) with blue fur.

When they peered back into the still-heavy boxes, they each found a purple shirt with blue flames, purple pants with blue tiger stripes, and a pair of black high-heeled boots.

"Whoa! That's a lot of purple!" Sonic commented.

"I agreed there. Let's get them purple, he said. Let's not, I said. He bought them anyway," Shadow commented, looking defeated. "Oh well. What's done is done."

"Besides, they look nice," Sasha, replied, casting a reassuring glance at Knuckles that also said, 'if you make trouble, you'll be on the ground.'

Knuckles took the advice and kept his lips sealed. Even a newborn knew not to mess with Sasha and Mystikal when they got in a bad mood. The results were usually explosive.

"Well, let's eat! I'm starving!"

"I second that!"

The table was set and Mystikal brought the soup over to the anticipating others. Panting with the effort, she placed the pot on top of the table. Then, Mystikal sat in the empty chair that was conveniently placed next to Knuckles. Sasha rose and took a ladle in her hand. One by one, she filled each of the bowls with chicken corn soup. Then she filled her own bowl and sat back down in her chair, which was placed between Shadow and Mystikal.

Sonic came out of the kitchen with two bottles, each filled with something. He poured some of the liquid from the first bottle into three of the glasses. He then passed two of the glasses to Knuckles ad Shadow, placing the third one at his seat. Then Sonic poured the other liquid into the other two glasses. He gave them to Sasha and Mystikal.

"What are we having to drink?" Mystikal and Sasha asked at the same time.

"We're having blackberry tea and you two are having peppermint tea to calm you down."

"WE DON'T NEED TO BE CALMED DOWN!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled in unison.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you are," Mystikal replied.

"Can we just eat now? Our food is getting cold."

"Definitely. Everybody dig in."

As they ate their soup, a strong wind blew against the window, causing a loud groaning noise. Sasha got up and walked over to it, looked at the panes, and tapped a loose pane back into place. The groaning noise stopped and they went back to eating.

When they had finished the food, Sasha picked up the plates and handed them to Knuckles. Knuckles did the dishes with Shadow and then they came to sit around the fireplace. A small conversation started as they shared their experiences and their adventures. As Sasha started to talk, Sonic started to look pale. Through her story, he started to look sicker.

"Jon… oh my gosh! Shadow, Knuckles, get him on the sofa. Mystikal, could you go get a bucket of water and washcloths. Move people! Move!"


	10. Sickies

_Sonic and friends are not my characters. Do not be fooled by their pleasant appearance._

"Sonic, Sonic are you okay? Sonic answer me!"

"Huh? What? Where… Sasha! What's going on let me up!"

"No! Don't move. You're still very sick. Stay still."

"Why I feel- oh my stomach!"

"I told you. Now sit back and relax. I'm going to see how sick you are and what is making you sick."

"Sasha, what happened? I remembered you talking about Jon but that's it."

"You were looking very pale and then you just passed out. By the time you started clearly breathing we were afraid that you would not survive. Now hold still. I need to look at your sickness."

"Yeah! Whatever!"

"Sonic, shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Sasha replied icily. She closed her eyes and sank to her knees, still holding onto Sonic's hand. Her breathing became slower until they were unsure whether she was breathing or not. Shadow, looking worried, started toward her. Mystikal stopped him and gave him a look saying, she's fine.

After a few minutes, Sasha yelped in pain and flew backwards, slamming the back of her head on the floor. Shadow ran over while Sonic started to get up.

He stopped when Mystikal said, "If you move, I'll break your legs!"

Shadow, now very worried, felt the back of his girlfriend's head. It wasn't wet so he assumed that she was just knocked out. Mystikal came over and looked at her hand. In it, there was a black blob, probably Sonic's sickness. She grabbed it and threw it in the fire, knowing instantly what it was.

It was the sweating sickness.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know Shadow. Let's try to wake her up."

"It won't help. She passed out do to lack of magic. She used it all," Sonic replied from the bed where he was sitting up. "Whatever I had, it's gone."

"That's for me to decide," Mystikal replied. She went over to Sonic, placed her hand on his forehead, and closed her eyes like Sasha had done. When she opened them, she answered smoothly, "It looks like you were right Sonic. You're completely fine."

"Told you so," Sonic replied smoothly, "I'll go get one of her vials that she filled with a condensed version of her magic reserves. If you get her tea, I'll add a drop to it."

He walked into the back room and grabbed a vial filled with a thick purple liquid. Meanwhile, Knuckles had grabbed her glass of tea and brought it over. When Sonic returned, Shadow had Sasha propped slightly upright in his arms. He held her head to make sure that she didn't choke on the tea.

Sonic opened the vial and carefully put a drop into the tea. Knuckles then placed the glass at her lips, allowing her to drink. When the glass was drained, he took it away and they all waited for her to wake up. After a few minutes, Shadow picked her up and carried he over to the sofa that Sonic had recently occupied. Then he went over to the chair that was drawn up next to the sofa and sat there, staring at her face for any sign that she would wake up.


	11. Three's company times two

_Once again, I do not own Sonic or his friends._

Her head pounded. Everything hurt. But she was finally swimming towards consciousness. She felt a warm light at her eyes. Then, a faint snoring came to her ears. She opened her eyes and breathed in the crisp scent of her friends. Then, Sasha realized that there was a faint pressure on her stomach. She rose to a sitting position and felt the pressure topple to her legs. Shadow was on her, asleep, but his frown showed her that he was still worried. She carefully lifted his head, and moved her legs to the floor. Then she placed his head on the sofa and softly kissed his cheek, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. She silently opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked over to the bathroom, which was just a clump of bushes, and went. When she was done, she headed back to the house in the complete darkness.

When she was close to the house, she felt hands grab her. She started to struggle but stopped when a familiar voice said, "Don't worry, it's only me."

She spun around and realized in an instant that she had been pulled close to Shadow. Suddenly, he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes went wide in astonishment and she pulled away.

Sasha moved her arms away from his face and he let go. They never imagined just how much they loved one another and they had never wanted to kiss. It just happened.

"Shadow, we should go inside so that nothing else tries to grab one of us."

"I agree but first, I have to go to the bathroom. Will you wait here?"

"Whadda you think?"

"I'll be right back then, and if something takes you, I'll find it and kill it."

"Ohhh, I feel sooo safe! I can take care of myself."

"Okay, one minute."

A few seconds later, he returned and they walked back to the house. Mystikal was waiting, looking into the flames. Knuckles, probably asleep, had his head resting against her shoulder. When Sasha looked, Mystikal had her arm wrapped around his shoulders. Then they saw him stir, and watched as he sat up and watched the fire with her.

Just then, Mystikal looked around and stood up. She ran over to Sasha and they hugged each other, crying with silent joy. The three of them walked over to Sonic. Sasha picked him up gently and placed him on the sofa. Mystikal touched Knuckles on the shoulder and he stood up.

The four who were awake got the cots out and placed them on the floor. They then grabbed pillows and blankets, setting the beds. Oh yeah, they set out an extra bed… it was no coincidence.

"We should probably wake Sonic…"

She was interrupted by a swift knock on the door. Sonic woke up immediately and went to open the door. When he opened it, a hedgehog fell through. Before she hit the floor, he grabbed her. Oh, by the way, she looked like Sasha's exact opposite.

"Is she okay?" Knuckles asked. Mystikal, thinking that Knuckles might be falling in love, elbowed him in the ribs.

"What? I was just asking."

Sonic picked her up, and a picture fell from her hands. Shadow grabbed it and gasped with shock at the image of him and Sonic staring at him.

"Who- who is she?"

"Let me check," Sasha replied, walking towards her. She placed her hand on the stranger's forehead.

"Well?"

"Shadow, let me check your DNA."

"Why?"

"I have a strange feeling."

She walked over and placed her hand on his forehead, closing her eyes. Shadow felt a chill where her hand touched his forehead and knew that it was the magic. Abruptly, Sasha opened her eyes and said, "Shadow, she's your sister. I don't know how, but she is."

He stepped back, tripped on a cot, and landed on the floor, knocking him out instantly.

"Here we go again," Mystikal said, sounding bored.


	12. Sisters and snoozing

_Sonic the Hedgehog- is not my creation._

_He was three. There was a barred cage around him. In a cage next to his, his sister's frightened face stared out at him. Then, his cage roof opened and he was grabbed by a pair of hands. He never saw her again._

"Shadow. Shadow, are you alright? Answer me."

Just then, a nasty odor came to his nose, waking him from the horrible memory. He opened his eyes and saw Sasha's worried face staring at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. _Probably from that nasty smell, _he thought.

She took the bottle away from his nose and placed the lid back on it.

"What was that smell?" he asked, his nose still smelling the odor.

"It was the wakeflower. It can wake anything, even the dead."

"You could have used that to wake me up but you used a bucket of water!" Knuckles yelled, mad.

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could find."

"So, is she really my sister?"

"Yes. But she doesn't know that. She woke up, but I saw that she was exhausted and made her sleep."

Sasha stood up and walked towards the door. Just then, Shadow realized that he would have to wait in line to go to the bathroom.

He stood and raced towards the bathroom, hoping to beat her there. He was too late.

"Could you hurry up please?" he asked. But he didn't hear anything. Then a voice whispered softly in his ear, "I'm already done."

He turned around and felt Sasha's hand grasp his. Then he saw her pale periwinkle eyes and he said, "Hold on. I've got to go to the bathroom."

She laughed and let go of his hand. "I'll wait here."

He went into the bushes and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he ran into her and she started to fall. He brought his hands out and grabbed her. He helped her to her feet and she decided to give them some light that only they would see.

"Nice of you to think of that now."

She laughed and he laughed too. He was finding it easier to love her than before. Suddenly, she put her hand over his mouth.

She pointed over at Mystikal and Knuckles.

_Of course, just like us, _Sasha thought. She turned and he had a look that meant he was thinking the same thing.

A rustling in the bushes told them that Mystikal had gone into the temporary bathroom. Sasha walked up behind Knuckles and poked his back.

"AHHHH! It's got me!" he yelled, jumping into the air. When he landed he grabbed Sasha and threw her into the bushes where Mystikal was peeing. Sasha landed on top of Mystikal and they both yelled in shock.

Shadow and Knuckles raced over and helped the girls up.

"We probably woke the hedgehog up… oops."

They raced back to the house and opened the door silently. Four faces peered in and gasped when they saw Sonic and the stranger talking. She laughed while Sonic blushed and they realized that the two were flirting. Just then, the stranger looked to see Sasha walking over to them.

"Hi! I'm Sasha. I think you met my brother, Sonic. Coming behind me are Mystikal, my best friend and our boyfriends, Knuckles and Shadow. If you need anything, just ask."

"Shadow? Is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"My name is Shade. How is it that I remember you but you don't remember me?"

"I don't know. Are you really my sister?"

"Better. I'm your twin sister."

"That means that you two are like us! Sonic and I are twins too."

"Great! Two sets of twins!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasha asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Yeah, sure."

Sonic hid a yawn and murmured sleepily, "Let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

Since no one else disagreed, they smothered the flames and fell asleep in the cots. Sasha lay there turning over the day when suddenly, she heard the door close. She sat up and saw a dark figure leaning over Shadow. Sasha got up and moved towards it but it turned and grabbed her, holding a hand over her mouth. In that hand there was a wet rag with some sort of alcohol. The last thing she saw was the intruder laying her on her cot.


	13. Kidnapped AGAIN!

_I am not responsible for the creation of Sonic, somebody else is. _

"Sonic!"

Sasha woke up and looked around. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow were gone. Mystikal and Shade were staring at her, with worried looks on their faces.

"We thought you would never wake up. There was a drugged cloth next to your head. You must have tried to stop him."

Sasha looked at Mystikal. Her eyes were red and she held out a piece of paper. Sasha took the paper and gasped.

_Don't bother looking for your boyfriends. I have them. If you ever want to see them alive again, bring a chaos emerald and one million dollars to the forest edge. If you bring them, I might return them alive. Bring them in three days. I will be waiting._

_Dr. Robotnic_

"Sasha, where are we going to get a million dollars and a chaos emerald?" Shade asked.

"I have way more than a million dollars and I have duplicate chaos emeralds. They react to the other emeralds but when you use chaos control, they dissolve before the process is complete. I say we meet him in three days and bargain with him. But we can always see how easily it will be to rescue them," Sasha said gravely.

"Even if we can rescue them, how will we trick Eggman into giving them up?" Mystikal asked.

"By beating the snot out of him or swapping with them. I still have my knife," Sasha said.

"Very well."

Sasha grabbed the coats and handed one to Shade and one to Mystikal. They were ready to find Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow.


End file.
